Zorch
Zorch is an Infernites Mixel. He is voiced by Josh Keaton in the shorts and all other material. Description Zorch is the fastest Infernite, and a skilled prankster. The fiery jets from this cheeky Mixel’s backside leave Nixels standing in a cloud of smoke. Background Coconapple Zorch is first seen spanking Vulk with a towel, and laughing. Later, he sees Seismo struggling to reach a Coconapple, and suggests they mix. Seismo is very scared of that idea, but Zorch coaxes him into it. Once they mix, Seismo is unaware of how to use their combined powers and accidentally scorches himself with his feet. Then Zorch starts using his feet to fly around dragging a scared and reluctant Seismo with him. They knock over Krader and Shuff, and then land into a volcano, where Flain causes an explosion, reverting them to their normal selves. Seismo gets angry at Zorch but before he could do anything a coconapple fell down, knocking him out. Ultimately, Zorch eats the Coconapple. Cookironi Zorch is enjoying cookironis with the rest of the Mixels. When they realize that Krader has the last one, Krader attempts to go underground to eat it, but Zorch speedily steals it away from him. Zorch is about to eat it, but Shuff comes from underground and knocks Zorch away from the Cookironi. Later, he mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max, and they fight against the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max for the Cookironi. Then they all revert to their normal selves, and a dizzy Zorch sits on the Cookironi and breaks it. Then the Mixels see a nixel with more cookironis, and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Zorch is seen reigniting Flain's head with his flame boosters before Vulk approaches them. He then mixes with Flain and Vulk to create the Infernites Max. They ultimately fix the hot shower faucet. Mailman Zorch keeps forgetting to deliver a package to Shuff, so the Cragsters team up to catch up to Zorch so they can get it. Eventually, they do, and Zorch is wiped out. Rockball Zorch is seen among Vulk and Flain watching the Cragsters play Rockball. He then joins later on after the invention of Mixelball and Mixes with Shuff. Elevator Zorch is another attendant to Balk's party. He is seen taking the last spot in the elevator and taunts Lunk before the elevator doors close. Relationships Other Infernites He enjoys pulling pranks on Vulk, such as spanking him with towels. So far he and Flain are neutral. But he does help Flain by relighting his head flame when it goes out. Cragsters The Cragsters seem to dislike Zorch the most, especially Seismo, who outright stated to dislike him at the end of Coconapple. Krader is neutral towards him. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and contains 45 pieces. Trivia *He is a postman due to his incredible speed. *He is the fastest Mixel. *Zorch's name is a combination of the words "zoom" and "torch". *He and Zaptor did not appear in Murp. *In the LEGO version, he has the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far, along with Globert. *Zorch has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. *He is the tallest of the Infernites. Gallery Set ZorchSet.jpg Zorch.png Zorch 2.jpg Zorch.jpg dat Zorch tho.png Artwork Zorch Bio.jpg|On mobile website Coconapple.jpg|MIX! Infernites HLS.jpg|Again? All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|YUM Zorch Seismo 2.jpg|You like this Mix? Seismo and Zorch.jpg|Hey man! Mailman14.jpg|He broke it Mailman13.jpg|Aw man, he got it. Mailman10.jpg|THIS is fast. Mailman9.jpg|Whack-a-Cragster Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ouch Zorchseismo.png|Hehehehe! Zorch Cookironi.png|Theese Cookironis are CRAZY awesome! Mixels.jpg|Zorch on a poster. Bully Zorch.jpg|I got you, ha! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Why am I doing this? Sit down.jpg imamailman.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Seizorch.jpg|With Seismo Zorff.png|With Shuff Teslorch.png|With Teslo Zorch and Volectro Mix.png|With Volectro Murps LEGO Mixes FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Flain VulkZorchLEGO.jpg|With Vulk SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffZorchLEGO.jpg|With Shuff ZorchTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps ZorchKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:Speed Category:Overbite